clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
THE CLUB PENGUIN FAN UNIVERSE!!! Current featured article Past featured articles Wiki News ;9 February 2015 :Loyal User Could Be Stepping Down: To See The User, Click Here; The User ;18 January 2015 :HORRAY! Hydro Plane is killed by a Ditto,for more information click here ;3 February 2012 :A story has been started by Grenade Pug aka. P4, called The Race Against Time. ;2 June 2010 :EternalMagma has been promoted to BOSS, courtesy of Explorer 767. ;13 June 2010 :For Great Justice is being continued. The Wikia Catastrophe is also being finished, both courtesy of various users.. ;2 June 2010 :XTUX345 has been promoted onto the Rollback Task Force, courtesy of Dancing Penguin. ;14 May 2010 :KingH10 has been promoted onto the Rollback Task Force, courtesy of Explorer 767. ;5 May 2010 :The About Page was revamped with a Texan twist, courtesy of Kwiksilver. ;2 May 2010 :The Rollback Home was majorly fixed and improved, courtesy of KingH10. ;26 March 2010 :User:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1) has been promoted onto the Rollback Task Force, courtesy of Kwiksilver. Characters *Mart456t *Prof Genius *Akbaboy *''Aunt Arctic'' *Austin8310 *''Cadence'' *Captain Jack Penguin *Corai *''Dancing Penguin'' *Darktan *Director Benny *Explorer 767 *Flywish *Ford Car *Fred *Fudd Lapooh *''Gary'' *Herbert Horror *Jake Lovesfish *Kill *King of Sorrow *Kwiksilver *Link *Mabel *Manny Peng *Mayor McFlapp *Max Sparkade *Mcdonalds394 *Meaghan *Metalmanager *Metal Explorer *Nightmare *Ninjinian *P4 *Professor Shroomsky *Richperson *Rico *The Penguin Entity *''Rockhopper'' *''Rookie'' *''Sensei'' *Sancho Monte Captio *Speeddasher *Star Kirby12 *Swiss Ninja *Tails6000 *The Master Puffles *Willy the Penguin *Xorai *Crabby Patty *Mr Cow2 *Lord Calaflagust *Devin203040506070puffle00XD *M&M lord *DARDRAG *ABC123 *Greeny89865 *Mutated Penguins More characters... Locations *Calaflagust Island *United States of Antarctica *Genius Land *Freezeland *UnitedTerra *Margate Antarctica Islands *Auzua Mostafique *Happyface State *Snowtopia *Eastshield *Waffleland *Liguria *Frankterre *Zenthexia *FG *Land of Flystar55555 *Clubb Phengin Weekee *Yumoslavia *Darktonian Realm *Underworld *Turtly *Lichenblossom Isles *Pengolia *Lexico *Blizzard Citadel *Mountain of Terror *Penguins UK - Great Britian *Penguin Nation *Dorkugal *Puffle'and *Holyswissia *ZITHIA *Flywish Island *Viking Empire *Warmslates *Pengonia *Snowzerland *Calada *The Finipines *Republic of Cyberland *Republic of Snowland *Krabby's Old Home *Calaflagust Island More locations... Items *Doom Weed *Elemental Amulets *EXPECT SEALS *Destruction Gems *Deletion Missile *Cube of Cliche *KZT Triple X *Snowzer Cheese *Snowtendo DS *Aether Amulet *Ditto Virus *X-Virus *Pyramid of Parody *Potion Dark V.2B of doom More items... Opinion poll Create an Article bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page! Featured image DarktanII.png|''The evil penguin responsible for the Great Darktonian Pie War. This is his clone; Darktan II.|link=Darktan II Walkinpark.png|'Lightpenguin' ''taking his puffle out for a stroll.|link=Lightpenguin Explorer Tech.png|''Explorer tampering with a computer.|link=Explorer 767 King_of_Sorrow_image.png|'King of Sorrow''' The apocalyptic wraith vying for the safety of Kill.|link=King of Sorrow Wishflyx.png|''WishFlyX holding a Knicicle.|link=WishFlyX Dje.PNG|'Xorai' ''the menacing X-Antibody of Corai.|link=Xorai Flywish.png|'Flywish' he's more threatening than he looks.|link=Flywish Tsar MobileShroom I image.PNG|'Tsar MobileShroom I' An example of a political parody, this being a Car Czar.|link=Tsar MobileShroom I Tails6000 Birthday Present.png|'Tails6000' Tails6000 as the Enerjak.|link=Tails6000 TurtleShroom (penguin) image.PNG|'TurtleShroom (penguin)' The dreaded dictator who means serious business.|link=TurtleShroom (penguin) TAS.png|''TurtleShroom' ''The name given to the friendship between Melvin Turtleheimer and Professor Shroomsky|link=TurtleShroom Round1Entry.png|'Turtle and Shroom' Professor Shroomsky and Melvin Turtleheimer's friendship.|link=TurtleShroom SpeedZoneBattle.png|''Speeddasher and Zone' ''Speeddasher and Zone facing each other in an aerial dogfight.|link=Speed and Zone ZVS.png|'Speeddasher and Zone' Speeddasher and Zone confronting each other, ready to battle.|link=Speed and Zone Pengvintine.png|'Emperor Pengvintine' Swiss Ninja's evil future self!|link=Emperor Pengvintine Ternville.png|'Ternville' Ternville and its towering skyscrapers.|link=Ternville Cpmap.GIF|'Club Penguin Island' The map of Club Penguin Island.|link=Club Penguin Island Darktan Realm image.PNG|'Darktonian Realm' Darktan's world; his mansion lies in the deepest crevasses.|link=Darktonian Realm The Hall in 3D.png|'South Pole Council' South Pole Council Hall - where the council resides.|link=South Pole Council ExCastle.jpg|'Castle Bugzy' Bugzy's own residence in the Darktonian Realm.|link=Castle Bugzy Hackzonvv1.GIF|'Hackzon Valley' A valley entirely covered in binary.|link=Hackzon Valley DWU.jpg|'Data World Ultra' Box art for Data World Ultra|link=Data World Ultra Link's Adventure image.jpg|'Link's Adventure' Box art for Link's Adventure|link=Link's Adventure Bennyware.png|'Director Benny's Approval Software' Benny controls your mind with this.|link=Benny Approval Software Max Sparkade2.png|Max, Posing In The Wrong Situation In The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time|link=Max Sparkade|linktext=Go To Teh Page, Now!! Underrated Articles *Imperial Emperor *Annoying Old Party Penguin *Wacko Joe *Auld Lang Syne *Daniel Specter *Team Corvus *Lizlord *Darktan II *Flying Dutchhopper *Super Nightmare *Raven *Violent P. Bear *12Y __NOEDITSECTION__ S Category:Main